


Finding Comfort

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce takes care of Clint when a migraine lays the archer low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> written for the h/c bingo square headaches/migraines.

Clint cautiously opened his eyes after he heard Bruce get up and leave for the team breakfast. He quickly shut them with a groan confirming that the headache that had plagued him the day before had turned into a full blown migraine.

He softly swore.

He hated migraines. They were worse than his worst hangover.

The dim overhead light felt like it could sear his eyeballs out of his head, so he gently pulled a pillow over his face to block out the light. He concentrated on his breathing and not the hollow ache that had taken up residence in his head.

* & *

Bruce quietly slipped into the room he shared with Clint when his lover didn’t immediately get up and follow him to the communal kitchen for the team breakfast. He didn’t need Jarvis to inform him that Clint was suffering from one of his migraines since the symptoms had been on display since the day before for anyone of their teammates to see.

He softly told Jarvis to turn off the light and carefully made his way over to the bed stubbing his toe on the nightstand. He said a few choice words under his breath.

“Bruce?”

“Yeah,” Bruce answered as he settled on the bed trying not to jostle Clint too much. “Migraine?”

“From hell,” Clint softly confirmed. 

Bruce removed the pillow from Clint’s face. “You take anything for it?” he inquired keeping his voice soft so as not to make the pain in Clint’s skull flare up.

“Still waiting for the world to stop spinning,” Clint whispered. He knew not to get up or he would pass out before he reached the bathroom and his medication.

“Right,” Bruce murmured. He knew Clint wouldn’t be able to tolerate his medication until he ate, but he wouldn’t be able to eat until he was able to sit up without passing out. It was an ugly catch 22.

He got up and went to the bathroom where he wet a washcloth in cool water. He wrung it out and returned to the bedroom carefully placing the cloth over Clint’s closed eyes. “Better?”

“A little bit.”

“Want me to stay?”

“Please,” Clint sighed as he blindly reached out for Bruce’s hand.

Bruce caught Clint’s hand and raised it to his lips. He brushed a kiss against the knuckles before letting go and setting Clint’s hand back on the bed. “Try and sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Bruce murmured. “I love you.”

Clint smiled as he felt some of the tension leave his body when Bruce stretched out on the bed beside him. It allowed the pain in his head to go down a notch, so that he could reach up, removed the cool cloth and open his eyes.

He turned his head and placed a soft peck on Bruce’s cheek. “I love you, too,” he softly declared.

“I know,” Bruce replied. “Now, shut your eyes and get some rest.”

“Yes, dear,” Clint murmured and did as Bruce commanded.

Minutes later both were sound asleep.

fin


End file.
